The First Mission
by Spitfire F.22
Summary: Team Possible has always been solid. Will things change now that they'er a couple? Rated for kissing and action - nothing serious.Kimand Ron all the way!


**This is just a random little humor fic that takes place shortly after So the Drama.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Disney's Kim Possible. I do, however, own a copy of the new DVD!**

The First Mission

Beep beep beep beep! The familiar tune of the Kimmunicater rang out.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked he tech friend.

"Seems like we've got break in at the Upperton Museum's off site storage facility."

"We're on it."

Kim turned to Ron. "Let's go."

"But we'll miss the opening of 'Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Universe'! It wasn't easy to get those tics last minute, either."

"Oh! That was tonight? I'm sorry…"

"but that's the price of being a hero. Oh well, we'll still stay out late together. At least the night's not a total loss." Ron replied with his goofy smile.

"That's my Ron, always the optimist. Let's not get too optimistic, though."

"Don't worry, I won't be risking any black holes this evening. What do ya think they're after, anyway, KP?"

"We'll know sooner if we get going."

With that, the two teens left Bueno Nacho on their first mission as a couple.

Ned called out behind them, "Have a Muy Bueno day!"

As they reached the parking lot, they hopped on Ron's much improved scooter. Kim held on tight, enjoying how close she was to her new boyfriend, and Ron was delighted to have her arms around him again. It wasn't long before they reached the facility, which was located in Middleton.

As the two cautiously walked towards the entrance, Ron asked, "What do you think it'll be like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, our first mission as a couple."

"Oh. I guess it'll be the same as always. After all, we're still best friends, right? Now we're just a little closer. I think it will only help."

"I sure hope your right, KP. If anything happened to you on my account…"

"Why Ron Stoppable, I do believe you care." With that, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"We'll have to be quiet when we're inside." Kim turned to the Kimmunicater, "Wade, any info?"

"I'll patch you in to the main security camera." The small screen reviled a number of small dark figures scurrying around. In the center was the strange shape of a man walking on all fours.

"Monkey Fist!" Kim and Ron remarked n unison.

"JINX! DOUBLE JINX!"

"Well, Miss Possible, it seems your superior jinx calling has won this round." Ron gave in with a smile.

"That's two sodas you owe me."

"What do you think monkey freak's looking for this time? The Jade Monkey of Ali Babba?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" The two heroes crept into the room silently, until they had a clear view of the monkey ninjas at work.

"We must find the scrolls before that pretender to mystical monkey power and Kim Possible arrive!" Monkey Fist hollered at hi loyal minions.

"What I tell ya? Ancient scrolls, sacred idols. All I know is that it's sick and wrong." Ron sighed. "This is the part were we go in and kick some hairy ninja butt, right? "

"Let's do this." Kim replied. She leveled he grappling gun and fired a line on which she and Ron slid to the ground below.

"Visiting hours are over." Kim smiled.

"Well well. If it isn't, oh let's just get it over with." Monkey Fist was in no mood for witty banter, as he had not yet found the text he had come for.

"Show time, Rufus." At his master's words, the naked mole rat sprang into action, leaping at the nearest monkey with a flying kick.

Monkey fist leapt into the air, and caught Kim off guard with a devastating kick to the stomach. He grabbed her by the shirt and was about to deliver another punishing blow when Ron called out, "Hands of the lady, if you know what's good for you!"

"Ah, my 'arch foe'" Monkey fist said with a note of disgust. Ron charged the mutated Englishman, and the two began to use the unique moves of monkey kung fu. Kim at up, somewhat groggily, and witnessed the intense battle. She sat transfixed. It seemed that Rufus was holding his own against the minions, and Kim was able to just watch. Eventually, the temptation to speak became to much for her, and she called out, "Ron, look out!"

The momentary laps in concentration was all that Monkey Fist needed. A hard kick to Ron's chest sent him flying towards Kim. She leaned over him. "Ron, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Just fine." The young man replied. Feeling her arms around him, he reached up and pulled her down into a kiss. It was not the first time that they had lost awareness of their surrounding, and was considerably less embarrassing than when the audience had consisted of Kim's family. Suddenly, the two teens were brought back to reality by a most unlikely sound.

"No, it's not true! They're not! They can't be! Not yet!" Monkey Fist was beside himself.

"What the?" Kim and Ron were shocked. It as Kim's turn to make use of a laps in concentration, as she leapt into the air and knocked Monkey fist to the ground with a flying kick. The monkey ninjas surrendered, seeing that the true monkey master had again prevailed. Ron tied up the criminals with rope from his grappling gun.

"Nice work, boys." Kim said, proud of the fight put up by both male members of team Possible. "Now, while we wait for the authorities, mind telling us what all this 'They can't be! Not yet!' business is about."

The ninja looked at those who had defeated him for a moment, then began.

"A few months ago, at out Wednesday poker night, Drakken, Killagin, Dementor, Shego and I placed bets on when the two of you would finally get together."

"Wait a sec, hold on. You guys have a poker night?" Ron was thoroughly puzzled.

"Certainly. We're not very fond of each other, but it's rather fun, even if Lipsky always cheats."

Kim was equally confused. "You placed bets on when we were going to fall in love?"

Monkey Fist replied, "More or less. Killagin had the prom, Drakken took Christmas, Dementor picked spring break, and I had your graduation. Shego just said 'some time when we have 'em tied up'."

Kim and Ron just stared at their captive, uncertain of just how to react.

The ninja spoke up again, "before they take me away, I must know. Who won?"

Kim pondered for a moment. "Well, our first kiss was at the prom, …" "Killigan!"

"But I guess you'd have to say that we realized how we felt when Drakken had us tied up."

"Shego. Of course." The police arrived, and the officer in charge came over to congratulate the two heroes. "Nice work, Miss Possible."

"I couldn't have done it without Ron and Rufus. In fact, they did most of the work."

"You don't say? Aren't you and your sidekick going out now?"

"Uh, yes."

"It's about time." The officer concluded.

When the last squad car left, Kim and Ron and Rufus were alone.

"So, KP, do you think we were really that obvious?"

"I guess we must have been. You know, Ron, sometimes it seems that we were the only ones who didn't know that we were inevitable."

"Yeah. Hey, what time is it?"

"Nine. Why?"

"If we hurry, we can still catch that movie!"

"Then we better hurry."

"Boo-yah!"

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please Review! **


End file.
